1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a media level indicator for indicating a status of a media stack, for instance, a paper stack, in a media container, and a printer having such media level indicator.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a printer typically includes a paper storage box inside for storing papers. However, during the printer works, users do not notice if the paper storage is sufficient or not. A conventional printer may alarm users when the paper storage box is out of papers, but an indication of the present amount of the paper storage and a corresponding alarm are not provided. Thus, the printing work may be interrupted suddenly when the paper runs out, which causes a bad user experience and interrupts the working process of the user. As a result, a paper amount indicating function is required.